


That Omegaverse one shot, I wrote accidentally

by escailyy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.I just wanted to write an Omega verse for my four favorite GoT pairings.So here we are.A One-shot, no prologue, absolutely no cliffhangers. Enjoy





	That Omegaverse one shot, I wrote accidentally

So in this universe along with social classes people are also divided into social roles depending on their biology. 

First there is the Alphas, the born leaders, they have a special talent to command at will and in some cases influence the free will of people of weaker bloodlines, strong, respected, the top of the food chain, who get what they want or fight their way to the top, they are the most aggressive type and extremely possessive with what they feel is theirs, be it commoner or Noble, an Alpha is an Alpha and they are always in control. Males go into ruts randomly and females into heat, but unlike Omegas, Alphas can control their need when it happens. 

Then there is the Betas, who straddle the line between servant and lord, known as the 'free blooded' because they don't have heats or ruts and their biology doesn't force them to mate when the gods randomly declare it. Like middle children the Betas are the talent of Westeros, the workforce, the gypsies that don't give a damn, if you're a Beta you can choose your own destiny, but their biology usually still urges them to follow the Alphas and protect the Omegas.

Omegas are the metaphorical heart of Westeros, the homemakers, the hard working and less forceful individuals who keep the peace anywhere they go and inspire protective feelings in others, they are the opposite of Alphas, since their instincts gear them towards submissiveness and pleasing others before themselves. Because they suffer terrible heats/rutting and are incredibly inconvenienced when Alphas are around, in many parts of Westeros it's considered unlucky to be an Omega. Which is why some hide it and pretend to be Betas for their own safety.

The ideal mate for an Alpha is an Omega it's the mate biology encourages with the whole heat thing that creates the strongest offspring. The same goes for Betas and other Betas who mate among their own type.

Of course Alphas are known to marry other Alphas or Betas because of love and family politics, so it doesn't really make an impact on the overall lifestyle of the Westerosi, and the same goes for Omegas and Betas but as it is an Alpha first instinct will always be to share their life with an Omega and a Beta's first instinct will always be to mate with another Beta.

So back to the story I'm not really going to write but that you deserve to read anyway.

First, the Lannisters, Tywin and Joanna were an A/B mating which was why Tywin hates Tyrion so much, not only did his dwarf son have the gall to kill Tywin's soulmate, but Tyrion, like his father and elder sister was born an Alpha, while Jamie, the golden Lannister son, was the only one born without the gene, being the first male Beta heir in generations.

Then there's the Targaryens, Viserys being a Beta, abused Daenerys and made her and everyone believe that she was an Omega by giving her scent changing tonics since childhood. Resenting her for being a natural Alpha, when he couldn't inspire the respect of even the servants. And while Viserys never admitted it in life, he always knew his sister was supposed to rule over him. 

The Stark children were the surprising result of the union of a Ned and Catelyn's Beta pairing while they dealt with a position of leadership, because while all their boys were born Betas as expected, the girls were Omega and Alpha respectively, Sansa being the unexpected Omega in a family of Betas and Arya the even less expected Alpha girl.

Ned took precautions about Jon however, warning his bastard to always mask his scent and never let anybody know that he was an Omega. Because a male Stark Omega was even more unheard of than a Lannister Omega and most Alphas could easily use Jon's status to hurt him. Never really telling Jon that his real father had also been one of those rare Omegas born in a dynasty of Alphas.

Despite being married to another Omega, Raelgar's instincts led him to Lyanna Stark and her assertive Alpha gene, he fell in love with her and planned to ask his sweet Elia to accept Lyanna as her Alpha mate too when his mad father got wind of what he was planning to do and forced Raegar to run away with Lyanna before Aerys could kill them both.

Jon was born an Omega like Raegar and Lyanna with her dying breath used her last comand as an Alpha to make sure her Beta brother would take care of her son, fearful that he would end up being used as a pawn like Raegar.

So Jon grew up believing himself the Omega bastard of a honorable man.

Arya was always the outcast in her family, unlike Sansa she never tried to please everybody or be conciliatory like Jon, she wasn't a lordling like Robb or good at building things like Bran she wasn't happy with dresses or sewing and felt that her Alpha nature should mean she should learn to fight rather than embroidery, her parents just didn't know what to do with an Alpha daughter.

However after leaving Nymeria it was only her Alpha status that saved her from King's Landing when that damned spoiled Beta of Joffrey chopped her father's head, using it to make a lot of common folk forget they even saw her saved her life. She learned early in her traveling with the hound that she had a strong commanding presence and she started to build her list of names, one day, she would be their worst Alpha nightmare, she would kill them all. And then Arya met Gendry Waters.

Gendry Waters, the Baratheon bastard, the Omega who made Arya believe only for a moment that she could start over, with this older boy, protect him as she hadn't been able to protect her family, maybe....But no, Gendry was a dumb idiot that acted angry when he found out she was the daughter of a lord, he keept he secret, but he was an idiot who didn't know what he wanted. Arya convinced herself of that when she continued on her path of revenge after Gendry was sold off to the red woman. 

Gendry met a lot of Alphas in his life, but until Arry, he never knew what it was like to want to belong to one, let alone a little girl with a toothpick sword and crazy ideas of murder. But he wanted to follow her like a lamb to the slaughterhouse the minute she left his life, he knew he'd lied about not wanting to go with her after the brotherhood sold him off, he would have offered to be his servant if needed to be, Gendry just wanted to see the little Alpha girl again but life dictated differently.

Sansa's story was a hard one, once a meek and dutiful Omega, she was hurt and betrayed to the point of going against nature and adopting Alpha mannerisms to survive. Her one experience with a kind Alpha was with Tyrion, who she'd been married to against her will. But Ramsey, Cersei and Littlefinger all had used her Omega nature to hurt her. Joffrey hadn't been an Alpha, but he'd shown her that a Beta that tried to be an Alpha was even worse.

Despite the fact that during their brief marriage they both sparked each other's mating frenzy on more than one occasion, Tyrion was adamant about using the control he could exert on Sansa's life to give HER a measure of control over him. Showing her that unless she asked it of him as an Omega, he would never forcefully mate her. As a result part of her could never really hate him. Only his family. She never went out of her way to see him, but it was easy for her to mend his shirts and put her gown as a pillow for him whenever she happened to find him sleeping in the futon. 

Tyrion knew his father was cruel when he married him off to the one Omega he would never touch, Sansa Stark sparked his protective Alpha instincts from the first day he'd seen Cersei give the girl a fake smile, sure his first instinct was always to shower her with every commodity, give her everything she wanted and kill people for her safety just on the off chance that she might want him 

back, but as far as marriages went he had a duty to make her happy.

He tried he really did, but Joffrey was poisoned and Sansa fled.

Truthfully Tyrion knew something was wrong almost from the start, when he stopped taking advantage of Shae's services. He told himself he was doing it to cause his wife less grief, that he wanted to be more responsible now that he could claim he was married, truth was, his problem ran deeper than that, Night's-Watch-enforced-celibacy deep, not that he could tell a maester, or even the spider, he pleasured Shae just fine to keep his reputation intact but who in the world ever heard of an Alpha losing his virility shortly after getting married to the most beautiful young woman in Westeros?.

But when smell of Sansa's favorite lemmon cakes began to haunt him shortly after leaving King's Landing with Varys, begging him to turn around and find her Tyrion put a name on the blasted impulses. He knew what it was like to have an Alpha Omega bond, he'd read about it in the books, because of course he considered Sansa his, what did he think was going to happen if he shared his rooms with an Omega for more than half a year?. He'd slept using her dressing gowns as pillows, he was too messy with his clothes for her not to come in contact with his belongings and get used to his scent, it was too late to acknowledge that not sleeping with her had probably only been worse than knotting her on their wedding day.

Because he'd played right into nature's natural order, essentially courting the girl with his scent and proximity, his Alpha told Sansa's Omega that she belonged to him and she wasn't expected to do anything she didn't want to do... Starting with having sex with him. 

It most likely meant that Sansa was bonded to him too! Even if she didn't know. It was a mess all around.

But Tyrion managed to push that uncomfortable revelation to the back of his mind once he reached the free cities and got embroiled in the intrigue that surrounded the mother of dragons.

Sansa on the other hand didn't conect the dots until later, much later, after a lot of suffering and introspection. Realizing why all her Omega instincts had rebelled when Ramsey used his Alpha command on her to rape her. She'd been present, she'd fought, when an Omega wasn't SUPPOSED to fight an Alpha. It had been twice as painful because he wasn't HER Alpha. In her insides she fought because she had subconsciously already pledged herself to someone else. To her basic nature, laying with any other WAS to cheat on a mating bond.

It was the reason Littlefinger (weakest Alpha she'd ever met) couldn't command her either, hell it was the vindictive reason he probably sold her to the Boltons in the first place. Somehow, Gods knew how, Sansa's Omega biology already considered itself bonded and subservient to another Alpha and as such she wasn't likely to listen to an Alpha command that didn't come from Tyrion Lannister. The one Alpha who probably never would use it in the first place. Littlefinger knew any measure of control he could get over Sansa was weak at best when her Omega responses were still tied to any request Tyrion had last made before she fled King's Landing.   

Ironically, in refusing to mate with Sansa in the most primitive level, Tyrion had opened himself up to an emotional bond and she'd accidentally taken advantage of the little known fact that some rare matings didn't have to be physical to be considered valid, because Tyrion had been the closest Alpha that made her feel safe, defending her and shielding her against another Alpha that she considered a threat in Cersei, subconsciously she'd chosen him as her mate. And in being bonded to an Alpha he had given her freedom from the Omega compulsion to submit to other Alphas.

Littlefinger never got over that and Ramsey seemed to like extracting misery from her fighting spirit, so Sansa armed herself with courage and went to find her only hope, another Omega who was being forced into a leadership role: Jon.

Her brother and last ally if she wanted to retake the north from the bastard that had cost her Winterfell and the sacredness of the Godswood. And Jon thankfully received her with open arms.

Across the narrow sea Daenerys Targaryen learned that she was an Alpha from the Dothraki, all her life she believed she was some sort of defective Omega that didn't know how to be subservient when in reality Viserys had been lying to her. And the discovery prompted her to become more interested in learning how to be a true Alpha from Khal Drogo the unbeatable Alpha leader of the great Dothraki riders.

Always believing that she would never be happy with an Omega or a Beta, after Drogo she always chose to take Alpha lovers, preferring to focus all her raw Alpha psychology in amassing an army and freeing the slaves instead of finding an Omega. She fought tooth and nail for Slavers Bay and Mereen, she gave the unsullied an Alpha worth risking their lives for and the people in the free cities a leader they wanted to follow. Daenerys knew she was born to be Queen. 

She was a conqueror, a mother of cities, her place in the world had always been at the top of the sky, riding dragons and perpetuating the idea that Targaryens were made of magic, whoever followed her did it because they believed in her and her cause and whoever rejected her didn't matter. Viserys had been the one to dream of thrones and armies. But Daenerys would have Westeros and she promised herself that they would follow her like the Dothraki and Unsullied did.

Unlike Jon who never wanted to be King of the North, Jon who fought a war for Winterfell because his sister was as broken as he was, the first Omega King in Winterfell history and he'd done it all because he couldn't bear to let more people suffer. He ruled against all his basic reflexes because it was that or worse and the North followed him because he was a good leader. They respected him but more than that, Jon was easy to love in ways that Sansa's icy facade wasn't.

Jon who lived hiding his Omega tendencies with practiced tactics, pretending to be a Beta. Pleasing others and trying to keep the peace apparently made him a good leader but Jon knew he was always in danger until he was bonded again. Although he thought himself lucky enough to having never encountered an Alpha strong enough to spike his rut after being brought back to life with magic,  being King made it even worse because anybody could discover it. His sister knew his secret and he knew hers, but other than his family, he was in danger constantly.

Ygritte had been the best alpha mate he could want and for him there really wasn't a point in going through the pain of losing an Alpha twice so he closed himself off to love.

But Jon also found it hard to rule the north with Sansa, because both of them were Omegas and neither of their inborn natures allowed them to hold up the masks very long, recognizing the unnatural thing that was an Omega in a Alpha role and rejecting it in each other. Still the hard decisions were made and plans to fight the wights came along, Jon prepared for Winter but he always felt he was lacking something.

And then the Raven from Tyrion Lannister reached Winterfell, Jon made up his mind to go to Dragonstone and Sansa was left to rule over Winterfell with Littlefinger nipping at her heels.

Even when Sansa knew from the start that Tyrion would never let anyone hurt Jon because he wasn't the kind of Alpha that would let anything happen to his mate's loved ones, she still protested the decision, reminding Jon that Starks didn't do well in the South, but in the end, Jon won her over.

Which brings us to Brienne of Tarth, the Beta that's everything a Beta is supposed to be. Who stayed in WF to protect Sansa from Littlefinger. Brienne was always good at being a Beta, her father was an Alpha who allowed her to chose her own path, training as a knight in order to protect Omegas from abuse or fight for a worthy Alpha was her greatest dream, she once pledged to protect Renly with all her might but Renly died and one thing led to another before she was making a promise to Catelyn Stark and teaming up with Jamie freaking Lannister to rescue the Stark girls.

Jamie who was another Beta, the worst type of Beta, the type that goes against all instinct and natural order by killing his Alpha and Brienne didn't understand why he was like that, killing one's Alpha was supposed to drive people mad, but here was Jamie perfectly arrogant and shamelessly without regret calling her 'wench' and twirling his pretty hair.

Except it turned out that Jamie Lannister WASN'T so sane after all. Thing is Jamie was born to a family of Alphas, practically the runt of the genetic litter because he couldn't for the life of him see the point in wanting to amass power and gold. He was good at being a Beta but virtually everybody would have liked to see him become an Alpha. He told Brienne that the Targaryen Alpha had given him an order that went against his instinct to protect Omegas, and in the middle of the war he hadn't seen any choice but to stop Aerys from hurting anymore people the only way he knew how.

Of course Jamie didn't tell Brienne about fucking Cersei because he was lost without an Alpha and she was there to make him feel 'loved', or about the amount of bad things he'd done in her name, maybe because part of him wanted Brienne to like him.

Of course once they got to King's Landing there was a shit storm to deal with and Brienne in no way or form wanted much to do with him despite being sort of friends. So it was sad that when he gave her Oathkeeper, both of them realized why Betas always mated with other Betas. Because it was good to feel like a two person team (instead of a protector or a follower.) But neither could do anything about it.

Brienne and Podric eventually made their way to the North and found the most resilient Omega of Winterfell. It was easy for Brienne to pledge her loyalty to Sansa, because Betas protected Omegas and Sansa needed a sworn shield, more so did Jon Snow who thought he was fooling Brienne with his scent changing tactics. But Jon had Davos while Sansa lived in a type of isolation that Brienne could only respect.

Brienne knew that when Bran returned, a part of Sansa hoped that he would rule Winterfell for her, but Bran wanted to be a leader even less than Jon, Sansa learned to accept that his greenseeing had stripped Bran of any A/B/O marker and as such he was practically invisible scent wise. 

It wasn't until Arya came back that Sansa felt she could breathe. Arya wasn't keen on ruling either, but her presence gave Sansa's Omega leadership some stability. Plus she understood Littlefinger's danger in ways Sansa didn't.

Little Arya who was no longer a little Alpha, but a killer like Nymeria. Who had to fight every Alpha she'd ever met for dominance in the house of black and white until she killed the waif. Arya Who honed her Alpha instincts in the direction of power but towards violence and swordfighting.

Together with Bran she made sure Sansa's rulings were carried out and took pleasure in killing LF for Winterfell's sake. She finally found a place for herself in the north after all these years, being a warrior gave her purpose, executing people for an Omega came as naturally as breathing. Arya told herself that an Alpha didn't need to be seated at the throne to be the top of the food chain, sometimes an Alpha just needed to carry a sword and command an army.

If she felt something was missing she hid it as well as Sansa did. 

In fact if Jon hadn't been an Omega himself he wouldn't have recognized the traces of his sister subtly influencing Tyrion, or more likely he'd been seeing some Tyrion's mannerisms on Sansa all along because of their bond. Which made their meeting a bit awkward for both when Jon arrived at Dragonstone. Even when Tyrion assured Jon that he had never mated with Sansa (he would be able to smell it anyway) the fact still remained that Sansa and Tyrion would have some talking to do regarding that bond eventually and Jon wisely decided to stay out of it. 

And then Jon met Daenerys Targaryen and almost fell to his knees. She was the first Alpha that had ever spiked his rut as soon as he'd smelled her scent and that was a problem. It took everything he had not to bend the knee when she ordered him to, it took all the discipline of the black, all the strength in his body and the wispy memory of Ygritte to hold his ground, but hold his ground he did which only made the dragon Queen angrier.

Daenerys wasn't expecting the king of the North to be a damned Omega, it was a miracle that Tyrion couldn't tell Jon was masking his Omega scent with tonics, being such a sharp mind and all or maybe Tyrion COULD tell but had chosen to ignore it like he did with virtually any Omega that wasn't his mythical (possibly imaginary) mate.   Worse Jon's resistance to bend the knee only made her want to make him submit more.

He'd spiked her heat by just telling her no, and what kind of Omega said no to a Targaryen?. As an Alpha Danny hadn't ever met a bratty Omega before, usually unmated O's rolled over and offered themselves to her in a silver platter. Yet Jon Snow seemed to be deliberately taunting her, drawing pleasure from denying her what she wanted, Danny never understood the Targaryen madness until she started fantasizing with pushing Jon Snow against the walls of the Dragonstone caves and fucking him into submission.

It didn't help that her dragons liked him, her children took to the Omega King like animals took to their young and he seemed to have a talent soothing Drogon that Danny envied. He was strong and brave but soft, the kind of Omega an Alpha would be proud to have as a mate and Danny's most primitive side wanted to see him willingly accept her as his Alpha.

Jon wasn't doing much better and he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his head over the silver haired Queen and handed over the North with his heart included. Which was why he needed to leave, he wanted her to take him in hand, punish him, make him give up control, and that was....he really needed to leave.

Lucky for him Tyrion liked him (or he was still caught up on the whole 'don't make Sansa unhappy' obsession of his) and was willing to come up with a reasonable plan of action that involved  trapping a wight and getting Jon the hell out of Dragonstone before the Queen fucked him in the nearest flat surface. The hardest part was watching how much it took from the Alpha queen to let him go with his group, it was almost physically painful for Jon to stand there.

But it was either this or running the risk of letting his Omega tendencies betray his people and he loved the North too much.  So he joined up with his rag tag band of volunteers and headed up to Eastwatch.

And Eastwatch was a nightmare.

A nightmare where the only thing he could do was fight and comfort Daenerys in the wake of her beloved Viserion's death. After Eastwatch, something changed between them, he couldn't stop himself from being there to support her in her grief and she took strength from Jon in a way that was almost natural. If this was what having an Omega was like Daenerys didn't want to let him go. 

So they presented a United front when they met up with Cersei in the dragonpit summit. It was then that Jon was joined by Brienne and Podric with news of the return of his crippled brother and younger sister and in turn realized that whatever happened next, the war of dawn was upon them.

Brienne on the other hand was quickly becoming used to being part of a pack. It was a strange kind of pack with an Omega leading it, and the Alphas preferring to fight in the army than to battle the dominance out of them. But it was good to belong to the Direwolf clan. There was Sansa and Jon at the helm, then Arya the fierce little Alpha with Bran the greenseer. The smattering amount of Betas and Omegas in the lords of the Vale and Northern houses with the occasional Alpha who usually bent head now that Arya was in Winterfell. 

Now to Brienne's group of Jon Snow protectors there was the addition of the Hound, an Alpha that was apparently loyal to Arya (and Sansa in his own way). Bron the Beta who took up with Pod and her now that he was sick of Jamie's bullshit, and Gendry, the surprisingly adept Omega blacksmith.

Which brought her back to Jamie and the totally irrational attraction that she felt for him, Jamie and his skewered loyalty to the worst person in Westeros drove Brienne mad and she let him know it before riding North.

And that's when Jamie saw it, of all Betas in the godsforsaken Westeros, Brienne had a place in a pack where she was appreciated, with the Starks and the northern lords and all the others who took the wench seriously. What did Jamie have? Another mad Alpha that was willing to blow up half of king's landing, a target on his back and the dying words of Olenna Tyrell. It wasn't worth it. So he decided to take the Lannister army and follow Brienne North.

Sansa Stark on the other hand knew she was dealing with a crisis the size of the narrow sea when Bran calmly informed her that Arya's future Omega was heading to Winterfell. Jon's latest Raven was an apologetic treatise on why he let the dragon Queen claim him as hers and last but not least her own mate was hiding behind Jon's Raven like a coward in a Postscript that simply said "Tyrion asked me if you miss him".

Sansa Stark was a strong Omega but even her diplomatic talents had a limit.

And when he made the conscious choice to become Danny's Omega, Jon was vaguely aware that his sister ( the northern lords and the scary Lyanna Mormont probably) would most likely be angry at him for it, but he couldn't help but accept Daenerys as his Alpha when she had put her life on the line to protect him, she'd given up Viserion, and stood on his side before Cersei, she hadn't told him she loved him, she'd SHOWN him and how could he not love her back, she was the Alpha he'd always dreamed of and she wanted to claim him, for some reason, she loved him and Jon couldn't deny that he loved her too.

He knew the consequences wouldn't be nice but he didn't care, submission to Daenerys was worth the risk. 

Once winter was upon Westeros and the Queen arrived with Jon at Winterfell to prepare for the war of dawn, love began to take different meanings for different people.

(And it was up to Sansa and Tyrion to do damage control.)

Like Arya, this was one that absolutely NEVER wanted an Omega, she loved Jon and Sansa, really she did but she wasn't up for the enormous job that it was to claim an Omega for herself, in her mind she equated it with the equivalent of taking care of an infant, Arya often thought she'd follow in on the hound's footsteps and make 'eternal revenge' her lover and bed warmer. And then in came Gendry.

Gendry who looked even more delicious now that Arya had grown enough to appreciate things like shirtless blacksmiths. Gendry who started following her around with the most heartbreaking expression of worship on his face as soon as they reunited, he was kind and generous with his skills, hardworking to the bone and Robert Baratheon's bastard. He was bigger and older than her but still he kept trailing after her with his homely Omega submission all but begging Arya to put him out of his misery and claim him. And what kind of monster denied an Omega like Gendry when he was in a rut?.

She was in heat too but she didn't want an Omega! Everybody knew that, but Gendry, he was different, he didn't want to be a burden to her or to be pampered lazy, he just wanted Arya to let him stay close to her, he wanted her to be his lady, to make her feel proud of him and learn from her whatever skills she saw fit that he needed to have to be hers, he wanted to forge swords for her, and daggers and Direwolf shaped shields,  make sturdy armor that still made her look like the lady she claimed not to be, just to show her that he could be good, he could be worthy of her.

So okay Gendry needed to be protected from himself, Arya reasoned when she relented under his excessive attention and finally claimed him as her Omega, because he needed someone like her, he was Robert Baratheon's last son, practically a contender for the throne even if he would never try to take it, someone had to keep Gendry from getting killed by assassins, he would be hers and nobody would hurt him because she was Arya Stark Alpha killer and half of the realm was scared of her... He could be free from having to serve highborns he hated, as Arya's Omega nobody would order him around in the forge and he could create all the metal artwork he wanted without caring for what anybody paid him. Arya would provide for him and maybe just maybe, Gendry would love her as more than his Alpha, maybe he would love her as Arya (he already loved her as Arya).

Brienne wasn't faring much better, vouching for Jamie in front of the Wardens of the North and the Dragon council was one thing but having to share quarters with him because Sansa and Tyrion would trust nobody else with keeping the crippled Lannister Beta alive was quite another. Brienne was self aware enough to acknowledge that she was attracted to Jamie as one Beta was attracted to another Beta, it was supposed to be nature in it's purest form, but...not with this intensity.

For maiden's sake he had fucked the King's Landing version of Satan for years, Brienne kept telling herself to get a grip, that just because Jamie was suddenly rediscovering his honor it didn't mean he was also looking ten times more fuckable in anybody's eyes all of the sudden. Because he wasn't, Brienne of Tarth had standards, or so she tried to tell herself.

The problem was that honor wasn't the only thing Jamie was rediscovering, he was also (surprisingly) finding out that the rumors about Betas not being a jealous type was bullshit. Jamie knew he wasn't supposed to be getting in Brienne's way, most of the time, he didn't, except when the redhead wildling was around, then Jamie made sure to be doing something that included his wench, he wanted to show off that they were a team, him and the lady knight, he could do what she could do and she was probably better at anything he could do, but that was fine because she was the only other Beta allowed to upstage him infront of anybody. Jamie had already made up his mind since arriving at WF.

If he wasn't dead after the war of Dawn, he would ask the wench to be his wife, mate and mother of his trueborn children. Brienne was probably aware of that because she never pushed him away when he broached the subject of visiting her father in Tarth after the war. 

Finally Sansa and Tyrion. Well, nobody knew what was going on with Sansa and Tyrion. Not even Sansa and Tyrion.  In a sense they worked together like one, once they reunited, if having Arya's Alpha scent around made Sansa feel less threatened Tyrion's was a  reassurance of complete security.

It was strange, politically Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister were keeping the realm together, personally one could not doubt how well they knew each other and looked out for their mutual interests. Even when they stood at oposite ends of a war council there was always some sort of harmony between them that calmed others down. Sansa was the King's Omega sister, Tyrion was the Queen's Alpha hand, together they gave the impression that they would take care of the needs of the people with a well placed word in the right ear while the King and Queen led them to victory over the others.

It was strange because when they were together they were so calm, with them there was no mating frenzy, there was no urge to fuck and destroy, no tug o war. After being separated for so long Sansa and Tyrion seemed to be content by just existing side by side. It was the most they'd hoped for when they'd spent so much time thinking they would most likely die before seeing their mate again, and it felt too selfish to ask for more.

(Literally everyone was waiting for that particular keg of pent up mating sexual tension to explode.)

Personally they spent hours together, plotting strategy, talking about their problems, and doing damage control virtually everywhere together, that was supposed to be enough, they were Sansa and Tyrion, people depended on them to have things handled.

Except it was hard to pretend that they did not want to fuck. Especially when Tyrion's rut sparked her heat and in those quiet times they spent being an example of non-consumated marital harmony it became really hard to pretend that they didn't have unfinished buisness. Until one morning after having to listen to all the many couples in her castle Sansa came right out and asked Tyrion if kissing one's chosen mate was supposed to feel inherently different than kissing someone else because everyone seemed to be losing their senses and she didn't see Tyrion acting like a cunt obsessed fool so Tyrion figured it wouldn't hurt to kiss his Sansa for scientific purpuses just to satisfy her curiosity (and his).

It was the kiss that blew the keg of wildfire, desire, need, comfort, hope, madness. Sansa and Tyrion had been connected for so long that when her heat spiked right then they couldn't stop themselves from going further even if they tried. The need to be together completely was too much.

Before it had been only a ghost of what their bond could be, marking each other was explosive.

Sansa thought that allowing Tyrion to knot her and claim her fully as his Omega was going to change something irreversible between them, she thought she would become like Jon, or Gendry, or other mated Omegas that craned their necks towards their Alpha the way flowers looked for the sun. But not with Tyrion, after being marked, things for Sansa just felt more intense, vivid, clear, especially if they concerned her mate, but other than that she didn't feel that anything had inherently changed about who she was.

Bran explained that she'd been partially bonded to Tyrion since King's Landing, so she wasn't suffering the effects of a mating as hard as a newly bonded Omega would.

Unlike Tyrion who felt the shift at once when he claimed her, what Sansa classified as intensity, Tyrion felt as a jarring amplification of everything that connected them together, the supposedly mated harmony that everyone admired shot to pieces and replaced with an insistent compulsion that tied him to her in the most intimate way. All the while his Omega seemed perfectly happy and unconcerned by the change in their bond. As her Alpha he needed Sansa to be safe, happy and comfortable and if she wasn't, he felt it! Trough their bond, all the time!.

Sansa laughed when he told her, because for Omegas it wasn't alarming to feel more than she was supposed to feel in connection to her Alpha, but as an Alpha who had to be in control of everything and be the best in everything because of his nature, he probably wasn't used to getting such a direct feedback on her emotions and occasional troughts. Tyrion understood, but for a while he was quite concerned even if he tried not to show it in front of other Alphas.

It helped that there were bigger things to think about like Bran's greenseeing that heralded the worst battle in Westerosi history.

And when the Battle of Dawn started they all knew that nobody was truly safe.

In the end, Arya rode in the vanguard with Gendry and the Hound after trying her best to make her mate see the reason...able end of needle and not succeeding. And lucky for her Gendry was there to patch her up when a zombie giant got too close and knocked her off her horse with a mallet.

Tyrion found a more levelheaded partner in Sansa, if only because she hadn't been trained for battle and she saw no use in being fodder for the undead army. She wanted Tyrion to stay away from the worst of the battle, because brilliant strategist that he was, he couldn't talk his way out of dying when a zombie was concerned. Her Alpha had to agree to compromise with her less it kill them both. So Sansa supervised the Winterfell training grounds turned infirmary camps with Ser Davos and Bronn for protection, while Tyrion rode to battle with Jamie and Brienne, leading the reinforcements.

Daenerys on the other hand allowed her possessive Alpha blood to override her senses when she saw Jon wearing Targaryen armor and climbing on Raegal's back, she wanted him at her side when she won the war and if she died she wanted to die with him too. Like the conquerors of old there was a possessive thrill in having her mate with her when she rode Drogon into battle, she would win this and she would lay her victory at Jon's feet to prove she was a worthy alpha mate.

Jon felt it too, the need to see it to completion. More than defeating the others when Jon fought in the battle of Dawn he fought for all he loved, he couldn't lose Danny the way he lost Ygritte. He fought for fire and blood, for everything he wanted to protect and see thriving. For the children he imagined growing in Danny's belly and the family they wanted to start together. He fought to prove that he could be her support and partner, a true mate both Danny and her kingdom could respect and love. No longer the bastard of Winterfell. But Jon, who belonged at Danny's side.  
   
Jamie and Brienne almost died in the battle of Dawn and then when they realized they almost died they wanted to kill eachother for allowing the stranger to come so close. Brienne collected a bigger number of scars to her face and body that made her even less femenine to the eye and Jamie....well Jamie lost the rest of his favorite arm, chewed off by a white walker.

When all was done and the Night King was defeated with a joint effort of Jon and Daenerys. All that was left was to pick up the pieces and rebuild everything destroyed during the wars.

(Nobody talked about how Jamie killed Cersei, or how the Night King had been one second away from turning Sansa into a white walker. Or how Melisandre burnt herself alive to bring back Viseryon, let alone the discovery of Jon's true parentage. After the war was won, it didn't matter)

It was surprising for all involved that it was actually Jamie and Brienne who announced by Raven that they were expecting a child not soon after the end of the war. The child was a little Lannister Beta, like his parents, born in Tarth and adored by his aging Grandfather who refused to let his namesake leave the island until he could ride a horse properly.

Being warriors, Jamie and Brienne contented themselves with Selwynn and decided to just enjoy him while they founded their own training company for girls in Tarth.

Unlike the king and queen who seemed to be producing a new Targaryen every year once their first born Omega girl was born healthy and Hale with all the blessings of the Maegi. Danerys and Jon proved to be not only a wonderful mating but also a surprisingly fertile one, with only the first born being a Targaryen looking Omega and the rest being five northern type purple eyed Alpha boys.

Life in the new Dragonstone court proved to be as lively as the days of old.

It surprised everyone when Arya out of all the Stark children stayed on as the Warden of the North once the war was done. And Sansa accepted the King's invitation to the new Capital of Westeros, in order to join her mate in the Targaryen the smallcouncil.

Winterfell was left in Arya's hands and her Omega's capable hands. Since he was considered a contender for the throne, Gendry took the Stark name not only to please Arya with another stamp of ownership over his heart and soul, but also as a sign of good faith towards the Queen. Their brood of girls were made up of three Omegas and an Alpha. Which was just as well since Arya despised the idea of having to raise a boy differently than her girls. And Gendry loved his family too much for words.

And as the second most powerful couple in Westeros, Tyrion and Sansa divided their lives between Dragonstone the rebuilt Casterly Rock. Their firstborn children were a pair of Alpha Omega twin boys with Tully coloring, followed by a stillborn and a Blond Beta girl who proved to be a difficult birth. After which Lord and Lady Lannister agreed to avoid having anymore children. Preferring to settle into family life the way it was.

They were happy and that's all that mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I have really low self-esteem and really, really want to know how I dad. It's my first time writing A/B/O dynamics


End file.
